So Thats How a Gun Works and Other Funny Stories
by alexabbie
Summary: they are funny please review. rated T for swearing. Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes.
1. So Thats How a Gun Works

So That's How a Gun Works

My friend shadowsonicknux76671 wrote this and asked me to put it on fanfiction. I don't own sonic. And I'm not getting paid for this. So here it is.

"Hi I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I'm better than you because I have a machine gun and you don't so say your prayers bitches." Then shadow pulls out a machine gun points it a bar of soap and releases Hell's fire at the poor bar of soap shooting lots of holes in it. "Oh! So that's how a machine gun works." Now its time to do that to Sonic. "MAHAHAHA!" *cough!* Right when Shadow is about to turn Sonic into Swiss cheese, he realizes that he wasted all the silver bullets. So then he goes to the gun store. Then he bought inferno bullets. Shadow went back to the park and found that Sonic was on a little picnic under a tall tree with Amy and Rouge. He also found that Tails was watching Amy from behind the park bench. Shadow points the gun at Sonic and releases Hell's fire. But the gun has too much recoil and he ends up missing 50 times which used all his more Shadow thought about Sonic the more he figured he liked him. But Shadow did what most people would do in this situation. He ran back to his house to hide. 10 of the bullets ended up hitting a tree and causing it to catch on fire and burned down the whole park.

Alexabbie


	2. special shampoo

Hi I'm sonic the hedgehog but I bet most of you guys already know me. yeah I'm sure you do. Nobody is as fast on their feet as me. As handsome as me. Or loves chili dogs as much as me. mmmm chili-dogs. Now I'm hungry. Amy walks in. SLAP. oww that really hurt me Amy. I DON'T CARE SONIC! Why are you yelling at me. YOUR SUPPOSED TO SAY WHAT HAPPENED THE OTHER DAY. Oohhh I remember that's when shadow learned how a gun works. SLAP why did you hit me again Amy. WRONG DAY . SLAP. Why did hit me again Amy. BECAUSE I WANTED TO. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? Yes. Now what day are you talking about Amy. YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU FORGOT WHEN WE GOT IN A FIGHT. NOW IM LEAVING. SLAM . What day is she talking about? From downstairs. THE INCIDENT WITH THE SHAMPOO. Sonic can be such an idiot sometimes. Amy is such a jerk sometimes. Hmmmmm the shampoo incident. Ahh now I remember what she's talking about. Okay so I was taking a shower I don't know why but I was wearing a shirt for some reason. As I start to bathe I got shampoo in my eyes. Oww that stung my eyes. Amy from downstairs, "SONIC YOUR GETTING OFF TRACK AGAIN. DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE AND SLAP YOU AGAIN." No thank you Amy. Ahem now where was I. oh yeah shampoo in my eyes. So I get out of the shower to try to get the shampoo out of my eyes and I go to my sink. As I try and try to get it out of my eyes the foam from the shampoo spreads all over my face. Then I fall. I try to get up but I can't so I sit down with my legs open wide. Then Amy walks by to get some soap. So she opens the door and is possibly scared for life. Then she said, "O GOD NO! ….. O JESUS NO!" then she says quietly, "please please please" sounding more stressed each time "please let this not be what it looks like" SONIC ARE YOU GAY!?" No. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING GAY BITCH!" Then Amy runs out the house looking for Tails. Then she finds him. Amy yells "TAILS." "What Amy are you alright." NO ITS SONIC HE'S GAY" then Shadow comes out of nowhere and yells "YES" and disappears again. Okay that was weird Amy says, "I feel so heartbroken. I thought that we'd be together forever. WHAAAAAAA WHAAAAA crying into Tail's solder. Tail thought "yes I can have her all to myself." Then Sonic appears out of nowhere. With white stuff all over his face. "Amy I'm not gay it's just shampoo! What do you think it is?" I DON'T THINK THAT SHE WOULD LIKE TO ANSWER THAT SONIC." Tails said. Amy then replied to Sonic "ONE. DID YOU JUST SAY THAT. TWO. NEXT TIME YOU BATHE DON'T FORGET TO TAKE OFF YOUR WHY DIDN'T YOU WASH IT OFF SONIC?" I tried Amy but I made it worse . I know why sonic. Why. Because that shampoo is unwashable. WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SHAMPOO IS THAT. Permanent shampoo. Then tails and shadow both said nooo. THE END.

LOLZ :)

alexabbie


End file.
